1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a look-up table, and more particularly, to a look-up table architecture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Look-up tables (LUTs) are a circuit component frequently used in many kinds of electronic devices. Using a look-up table as an auxiliary tool in a mapping apparatus, an output value of a complex mathematical function corresponding to an input value could be easily determined according to the data stored in the look-up table. Hence, a complicated computing process and delay caused by the complicated computing process could be avoided.
A look-up table is always implemented through using a memory (such as a SRAM or other kinds of memory). The memory size determines the price of a memory. Some conventional methods for improving memory usage of look-up table mapping are developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,088 is related to “An apparatus and a method for improving memory usage of look-up table mapping”, and U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0123304 is related to “Look-up table methods for reducing the use of memory volume and system thereof”.